Sin Mujeres y sin cerveza
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: One-Shot. Sin Mujeres y sin cerveza, Sirius pierde... ¡La cabeza! Historia del sexy merodeador. Pequeño, muy pequeño lemmon.


_**Sin **__**mujeres y sin cerveza, Sirius pierde la cabeza…**_

_¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué seria de Sirius Black si no tuviera cerveza y mujeres? _

Sus amigos ya lo comprobaron y, creelo, no es nada agradable. Primeramente, aquellos que son de beber en las fiestas saben que, sin alcohol, no son nada. No hay diversión, no hay personas 'regaladas', ni nada por el estilo… Segundo, para los muchachos, una juerga no sería una orgía sin chicas, y viceversa igual. 

Sin embargo, esto es a nivel general, en fiestas con mucha gente, pero había algunas que eran sólo de seis personas. Dos chicos, y cuatro chicas, dónde el alcohol rebalsaba. Esta noche era partícipe de esta juerga de tres. Había conseguido que sus tres amigos se largaran. Remus debía hacer ronda, Meter se fue por su cuenta y James… James simplemente iba a pasar todo el día, y noche, persiguiendo a Lily para conseguir una cita.

Se bañó, limpiando cuidadosamente cada zona de su adorado cuerpo, se perfumó con ese aroma totalmente irresistible para el género femenino, se vistió con una camisa negra, de la cual, los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados, un jean ajustado a su cuerpo, dejando ver ya un notable bulto, y unas deportivas negras. 

Revisó el cuarto para ver si encontraba algún desperfecto. Todo lo que se relacionaba con él debía ser perfecto, _perfecto como él mismo._ Estaba todo en su lugar, todo se encontraba arreglado. Se agachó por debajo de su cama, golpeó una madera y ésta salió despedida dejando ver un escondite. Allí podía ver su pequeño refugio de bebidas. Sonrió satisfecho y bajó cuidadosamente escalón por escalón. Revisó la caja rotulada como: _Whisky de fuego_, pero no encontró nada. Bufó ante esto y se dirigió a la segunda, la cual, también estaba vacía. Decepcionado se acercó a su propia reserva de cervezas _muggles_, eran más deliciosas que las del mundo mágico, y también estaba vacía. Comenzó a desesperarse¡no tenía alcohol para esa noche, era inadmisible! Subió nuevamente al cuadro, encantó la madera, que volvió a su lugar, y se recostó en su cama. Tal vez esa noche estaba de suerte y no la necesitaba… **Grave error**…

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Dejó que el golpe de los nudillos se repitiera unas cuantas veces… Adoraba torturarlas. Abrió con un movimiento de su varita e, inmediatamente, su pequeño bulto se resaltó más. Por el umbral de la puerta acababan de entrar dos jóvenes de unos diecisiete años cada una. La primera era alta, esbelta, cabellos rubios y ojos grises. La segunda, tenía la piel morena, ojos verdes y cabellos castaños oscuros. Ambas iban vestidas con el uniforme del colegio, aunque parecía que fueran de sus hermanas menores. Las chicas se sentaron una a cada lado de Sirius, y comenzaron a mimarlo.

- Me hicieron esperar, chicas…- Haciendo puchero.- Saben que si me hacen esperar… yo también lo haré

- Ay, Siriusin…- _Genial odio esos estúpidos apodos, lo que hago por una noche de fiesta…_- Discúlpanos¿quieres?

- Es cierto…- Continúa la morena.- Es que Kath y yo queríamos estar espléndidas para ti- Ronroneándole cual felina era.

- Entonces si era por ello, pues las felicito… Están más que espléndidas.-Comentó el pelinegro mientras la camisa comenzaba a ser olvidada y, besos en su boca y torso, tomaban lugar.

- Siriusin…- Comenzó a hablar la rubia nuevamente.- Estoy un poco sedienta… ¿tendrías algo para beber?

Y la ducha de agua fría le llegó al Gran Sirius Black. Nunca pensó que con esas chicas necesitaría de bebidas alcohólicas. Intentó pensar con calma.

- Claro¿Qué te traigo, jugo?

- Sabes que a nosotras esa bebida tan… ¿normal?- Con una ceja levantada ante lo último.- Sino que nos gustan las fuertes…- Volviendo a ocuparse de su torso y bajando un poco más.

_¡Rayos¿Ahora qué hago?_ Pensaba el joven, aunque poco podía hacerlo con claridad dado a las atenciones que le daban. Poco a poco, éstas se fueron reduciendo a no ser nada. Las miró ceñudo, cuando caminaron hacia la puerta.

- Si no tienes alcohol…

-… No nos tienes a nosotras.- Dicho eso se largaron dejando a un Sirius por demás caliente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Había pasado una semana de aquella 'degracia', y ya no había nadie que lo soportase. Sus amigos intentaban estar lo más lejos posible de él, y el piso del cuarto tenia un pozo profundo por sus caminatas diarias, literalmente. Había faltado a todas sus clases con la excusa que se sentía mal y, por raro que suene, era cierto. No se sentía mal en si, sino que se veía muy mal. 

Aquel día, como todas las mañanas, se había levantado de la cama, luego de una ducha, volvió al cuarto a mirarse a su espejo y su aspecto era deplorable. Tenía la barba crecida, unas terribles ojeras y el pelo descuidado. ¡Ese no era Sirius Black! Pues claro que no. Sirius Black definitivamente pierde la cabeza ante la falta de cerveza y mujeres… 

Necesitaba encontrarle una solución a su problema. Hacía una semana que no tenía nada con una mujer. Se encaminó al baño a mejorar su aspecto y, luego de dos horas, lo consiguió. Ya estaba como el viejo Sirius Black. Ahora sólo necesitaba un buen baño.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y, lentamente, comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejándola ordenada, criado así desde niño. Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua recorriera su espalda y terminara en el piso. Sabía que no había estado con nadie desde hacía una semana, aún recordaba como esas felinas lo habían dejado, y bajó su mano a su miembro, el cual ya estaba como la última vez. Poco a poco, comenzó a estimularlo más y más. Esa semana de abstinencia le había hecho realmente mal. Lo tomaba con su mano, lo masajeaba y luego le subía y bajaba, repitiendo esto varias veces hasta que se corrió, salpicando la pared. _Al fin_, era lo único que pensaba. 

Ahora si, bastante más descargado, pulcro y aliñado, salió en busca de su nueva reserva de alcohol. Esta vez no se quedaría vacío. En el camino, seguramente, ya se encontraría con quien pasar la noche. De última, total sólo, él podía.


End file.
